LOCURA
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Un paciente completamente singular ha llegado al sanatorio del Doctor Roy Anderson: un hermoso ángel rubio con alas rotas...[RoyxEd]
1. Chapter 1

**LOCURA**

**Cap.1**

El cielo se mostraba completamente nublado, amenazando con fuertes vientos que una tormenta se avecinaba a la ciudad y no tenía aspecto de culminar dentro de poco, lo cual formó una mueca de fastidio en aquel rostro tan pálido mientras que su mano permanecía en el volante y otra de éstas peinaba las hebras oscuras de su cabello

Odiaba los malditos días lluviosos…tenía la manía de ponerse melancólico y cansado en dichos momentos…era demasiado tedioso, y más por el destino al cual se dirigía ahora. Aquel lúgubre lugar y aquel espantoso clima hacían una pésima combinación.

Y para culminar su suerte…ese era el lugar en el cual trabajaba…

Las llantas de su convertible rojo sangre se embarraban con el lodo de aquel camino rural, pues para seguridad de las personas y los internados, mantenerlos a distancia de la sociedad era lo más correcto

Varios topes se cruzaron contra su camino, piedras y alimañas que intentaban refugiarse para no mojarse. Ningún ave estaba a la vista, todos los seres vivientes pertenecientes al bosque que había alrededor de aquella vereda se habían refugiado apenas escucharon el primer relámpago caer

Con aquel cambio climático tuvo que disminuir un poco la velocidad, llegando a su destino casi al doble de tiempo en lo que lo hubiese hecho en tiempo favorable

Un gran edificio se levantaba en frente de sus ojos permitiendo que toda su escultural figura se empapara, observándolo detenidamente. Era una estructura de gran tamaño de color arena con varias ventanas rectangulares y pequeñas en cada uno de los pisos de aquel lugar; en la entrada había una puerta de vidrio que se abría automáticamente por un sensor infrarrojo y adentro no se veía más que el color blanco tapizando todo.

Para algunos aquel color tan brillante podría traerles incluso desesperación, pero raramente, a la mayoría de los internados podía traerles paz…

Introdució una de sus manos a su pantalón mientras se dirigía al interior a paso lento, donde una mujer de largos cabellos rubios y ojos avellana le esperaba en la entrada, vestida con una falda larga blanca, medias del mismo color, una camisa negra de cuello de tortuga y una chaqueta blanca, además de un par de zapatos cerrados color negro, la cual sonreía muy suavemente mientras sostenía unos papeles entre sus brazos

-Buenos días, Doctor Anderson-saludó la joven mujer con una suave sonrisa, a lo que el recién llegado sonrió suavemente, aunque con algo de fastidio, por la que ella no pudo evitar el comentario-¿Fastidiado por la lluvia?

-Me conoce, doctora Lancraft-Ambos comenzaron a avanzar, mientras un joven de cabellos dorados algo cortos y ojos azules apareció en el camino de ambos doctores, pasándole una toalla al mayor

-Tome, es mejor que se seque doctor, o pescará un resfriado

El mayor tomó aquella toalla, retirando las gotas de agua que mojaban su cabello azabache y las que rodaban por su piel blanca, además de su camisa azul marino y su camisa negra, colocándose también la bata que le había pasado el joven muchacho

-Gracias Heiderich-kun. ¿Cómo van los reportes con la salud de los pacientes?-Comentó mientras iban paseando por los pasillos encontrándolo llenos de doctores y enfermeras que seguían cada quien con sus labores

-Al parecer, la mayoría se encuentra estable, los que necesitan medicamento ya les ha sido proporcionado, el tratamiento de igual manera…-explicaba la chica mientras repasaba los reportes que la gente le había dado

-¿En el área 121…?-cuestionó con naturalidad, a lo que la dama contestó con un suspiro largo

-Sigue rehusándose a comer, dormir o tomar su medicamento, señor…-murmuró ésta apenas con un hilillo de voz, a lo que él tan sólo bufó por lo bajo

-¿Sigue en la misma posición?-sus acompañantes asienten-¿repite las misma palabras?-asentimiento-¿Sus ojos siguen opacos?-otra afirmación.

Pronto llegaron a la oficina del doctor, tapizada de color arena con un escritorio en ésta y un gran ventanal, distinto al resto del edificio, un librero con varios libros acerca de medicina, un mueble individual y uno para dos personas, una mesita de caoba en medio y un sillón de cuero negro frente a su escritorio, en el cual tomó asiento y cruzó sus manos, recargando su barbilla sobre éstas

-No puedo creer que ese niño haya pasado más de 5 años sin comer o beber nada…es como si estuviese en coma. Pero sin ningún aparato conectado a su cuerpo que le permita sobrevivir…-murmuró mientras centraba sus ojos azulen en sus dos mejores ayudantes

Sus acompañantes tan sólo se mantuvieron en silencio al ver al doctor reflexionando ante el asunto…era un caso demasiado serio y no estaban seguros de poder solucionarlo

-Alguien… ¿ha intentado volver a entrar para atenderlo…?-Cerró sus ojos con suavidad, evitando moverse de la posición que había tomado

-Doctor, usted mismo ordenó tras el accidente que hubo con el ingreso de una joven enfermera a aquella área… que nadie más entrara en la habitación 121-repitió el ojicerúleo, captando la atención del mayor, quien tan sólo se colocó de pie, volviendo a caminar hacia el marco de la puerta seguido por sus dos subordinados

-Doctor, no me diga que…-trató de formular la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

-No podremos revisarlo tan sólo observando su comportamiento-acotó él en camino al área mas restringida del lugar, captando la atención de la mayoría de la gente que operaba en el hospital psiquiátrico-Hemos dejado pasar cinco años con el mismo procedimiento, ya es hora de cambiar

Los pasos rápidos de aquellas tres personas resonaban por los pasillos casi desiertos del edificio, dirigiéndose presurosos al ala mas desierta de todo el lugar, donde había un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver el interior sin que el paciente se diese cuenta de lo que ocurría

Se pararon en frente de aquel lugar, observando una recámara enorme completamente tapizada de blanco, con una repisa de metal que contenía los alimentos y las medicinas de aquella persona. También había una cama con sábanas blancas y una silla en el centro de la habitación, bajo una luz que caía en la figura sentada en aquel mueble

Era un joven completamente peculiar: de cabellos largos color dorado, los cuales caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros y su espalda además de varios flequillos cubriendo su pálido y hermoso rostro; unos ojos ambarinos asemejados a los de un felino…completamente perdidos…sumidos en un mundo distinto al que estaba ahora…; un cuerpo delgado, casi esquelético, había perdido su tono tan brillante a causa de la falta de alimento en tantos años, mas no por eso dejaba de ser hermoso y apetecible; una bata blanca médica que cubría su figura y dejaba ver como uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas eran mecánicas, algo que sin duda llamó la atención pues nadie poseía tecnología suficiente en ese lugar para hacer un automail como aquellos

Aquel jovencito estaba hecho bultito sobre la silla, abrazando su propio cuerpo sin dejar de murmurar palabras en japonés, lanzando maldiciones hacia su propia persona, deseando morir pero no teniendo el suficiente valor como para ello; o al menos eso entendían

Cerca del ventanal, había una puerta, a la cual el médico se acercó y giró la perilla bajo la mirada alterada y preocupada del resto de los médicos, no tardando en adentrarse y caminando lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del cuerpo que no se había inmutado en nada

Unos sonidos mutuales salieron de su garganta para intentar captar la atención del chico, mas parecía que no servía, pues el niño seguía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, lo que exasperaba un poco al pelinegro

Suspiró cansadamente antes de analizarle con mayor exactitud…Era un espécimen sorprendente, digno banquete de reyes, cuerpo que tentaba a pecar a cualquier persona dándole el cielo terrenal…un ángel caído del cielo a un mundo corrupto en el cual se encontraba indefenso, con sus alas lastimadas impidiendo que escape…Esa era la manera en la que él le veía…

-¿¿Ed…ward…?-murmuró de manera casi inaudible, recordando el nombre en el expediente que le había sido entregado de aquel chico, al parecer fue en los pocos días que se encontraba conciente

El rostro de aquel chico de cabellos dorados se elevó casi de inmediato al reconocer aquel timbre de voz, encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba…pero si él ¿¿…cómo…? No se suponía…que él le había…¿¿asesinado?

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sorprendiendo a aquel hombre y haciéndole sentir completamente triste, más al aparecer una sonrisa tan enternecedora en aquellas facciones y ver como el chico se desenvolvía de su capullo para bajarse de la silla le hicieron entender que no era tristeza ni miedo, por lo cual su rostro se tranquilizó

-Taisa…Musntang…-murmuró el más pequeño lanzándose encima del doctor para sorpresa de éste y sus subordinados, sintiendo como los delgados brazos se enredaban en su cuello-Sigue vivo…estoy…tan contento…

Ocultó su cabecita en el pecho ajeno, dejando a todos completamente estupefactos, en especial a aquel que rodeaba al niño sin comprender aún porque le había llamado Mustang…Ya vería…por aquellos momentos tan sólo disfrutaría de la cercanía y brindaría al rubio el calor que su cuerpo había parecido perder desde su internado

**TCB**


	2. Chapter 2

CAP. 2

Parecía que ninguno cedía ante aquel contacto tan suave y cálido, menos el pequeño rubio que se aferraba como podía al mayor, cual si fuese su tabla de salvación, cosa que el pelinegro no tardó en captar

Repartió varios pequeños y delicados besos en la cabellera dorada, esparciendo caricias sobre la espalda blanca y delicada, apenas cubierta por la delgada tela de la bata que tenía abierta la parte trasera con varios listones blancos amarrándola, siendo posible para los dedos del mayor palpar aquella dulce y tersa piel

El cuerpo del menor se estremeció, pudiendo notar que aquellas mejillas tan descoloradas durante años adquirían un tenue tinte carmín que combinaba con su sonrisa alegre…era tan hipnotizante…jamás había visto a aquella criatura tan preciosa con una sonrisa así

Aún contra su propia voluntad, lo separó de su cuerpo, agachándose con una rodilla en el piso llevando sus manos al delicado rostro, regalándole una suave y sincera sonrisa mientras comenzaba a retirar las lágrimas que comenzaban a surgir ante la felicidad de aquel chico…

Sin embargo, aquella felicidad momentánea no había durado demasiado…pronto su rostro comenzó a llenarse de amargura, aquellos caminos de rocío salado estaban impregnados de dolor y sufrimiento, ocultando sus expresiones bajo aquellos cabellos rubios mientras apretaba sus puños y mordía su propio labio inferior

-¿¿Edward? ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre…? ¿Por qué lloras, pequeño…?-murmuró mientras sin poder reprimirlo, atrajese la figura ajena contra su cuerpo, acomodándole de manera reconfortante, sintiendo ambas manos, tanta la mecánica como aquella suave y tersa tomando sus ropas fuertemente, convirtiendo aquel llanto silencioso en un sollozo

Todos aquellos que los observaban desde fuera sintieron su corazón partirse, mas el ojicerúleo quien no pudo mas que llevar su mano al pecho y oprimirla en la parte donde su corazón se encontraba.

¿Por qué…? No entendía el porqué las lágrimas de un paciente le estaban haciendo tanto daño a todo quien le mirase…

Habían visto a varios llorar: podía haber sido por desesperación, por tristeza, por dolor, por angustia, felicidad al haber sido dados de alta, tal vez por euforia…pero jamás había afectado a todos los que le vieren…Menos al doctor Anderson…era la primera vez que abrazaba a alguien con una mirada tan angustiada…

¿Qué tenía aquel muchacho que influía en sus corazones? Nadie tenía la más remota idea…quien sabe, tal vez con el doctor estando con él mas seguido descubrirían la respuesta

En el interior de la habitación tapizada de blanco, el chico continuaba con su llanto incesable, volviendo a murmurar palabras en japonés que a ellos les era imposible descifrar, menos a la doctora Lancraft o al Doctor Anderson. No por nada eran reconocidos como los mejores doctores psiquiátricos de todo Londres

-Ed…-volvió a murmurar el pelinegro mientras seguía su tarea de acariciar con ternura aquellas hebras doradas, intentando tranquilizar vanamente a aquel hermoso espécimen que se mantenía oculto entre sus brazos, aún de sus labios brotando aquellas palabras temerosas y su cuerpo tembloroso…

Durante varios minutos había durado aquel marco, en el cual el dolor transmitido por el llanto del rubio no había disminuido en nada, para sorpresa de los presentes había sido contraproducente, pues parecía aún peor, lloraba más fuertemente, comenzando a golpear con debilidad el pecho del doctor; sin embargo, éste no hacía mas que apretar su agarre, concluyendo que tal vez así lograría que se diese cuenta de su presencia y pudiera parar

Pero él no lo sabía…no podía tan siquiera imaginar lo que aquella persona atormentada sentía cada vez que le presionaba contra su cuerpo, como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, como su mente y alma abandonaban su figura por momentos, como el escaso brillo de los ojos ambarinos desaparecía dándole aspecto de ser un zombie

Sus memorias llegaban cual bombardeo inesperado, trayendo pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos a su memoria…un teatro, mucha sangre, cuerpos extendidos en el piso y bañados del líquido carmesí, una sonrisa dulce, no…tres…mas una en especial que tan sólo podía ver en sus mas hermosos deseos, alaridos de dolor y sufrimiento, el cuerpo inerte de aquella persona caer entre sus brazos, su primer beso…el más desastroso y dulce beso…las palabras que siempre anheló escuchar de la persona dueña de todo su ser…una luz brillar segadoramente…y después…aquellas cuatro paredes blancas en las cuales era encerrado

Gritos desesperados comenzaron a salir de los carnosos y pálidos labios, su mirada completamente desorbitada, aumentando la fuerza en cada uno de sus golpes al sentirse apresado, perdiendo la conciencia de la persona que era…había salido de sus casillas…de su conciencia y de su razón

-No! Yo…yo los maté…fue mi culpa…-comenzaba a gritar, siendo escuchado por el doctor y los enfermeros gracias al micrófono insertado estratégicamente-Al…Winry…Taisa…todos...! fue mi culpa!-gritaba mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban, ni siquiera por la influencia de aquellos poderosos y fuertes brazos del pelinegro que hacía lo posible por calmarle sin necesidad de un sedante, queriendo descifrar sus palabras, puesto que en su registro, jamás se encontraron ningún dato acerca de asesinato

Sus golpes aumentaban cada vez, tanto en número como en potencia, al igual que lo hacían sus gritos y su desesperación, su tristeza y su dolor…

Poco a poco, el agarre que el doctor Anderson había ejercido para poder acoger a tan hermosa criatura se debilitaba a una velocidad cada ver más rápida mas tambien por la influencia de la fuerza que se aplicaba en los golpes; incluso ésta aumentó de tal manera que ambas manos se estrellaron contra su pecho, lanzándolo hasta la pared cercana a la puerta, dejando al niño estupefacto, sus ojos llorosos y respiración agitada, aún no terminando de creer lo que le había hecho a él…

Abrió los ojos con dificultan, necesitando apoyar su mano en la pared para enderezarse completamente, llevando una de sus manos a su costado y sintiendo un terrible dolor…Edward tenía demasiada potencia…tal vez tambien influía aquel implante en su brazo, aunque no era difícil definir la buena condición científica que poseía; o que había poseído y seguía conservando

La puerta a su lado se abrió a sorprendente velocidad, revelándose la figura de la doctora, quien no dejaba de mostrar su semblante lleno de preocupación mientras sostenía los papeles que el doctor de cabellos oscuros estaba revisando antes de encaminarse a aquella habitación

-Doctor, será mejor que salga, el paciente está demasiado alterado-sugirió ésta implorándole con su tono de voz

Sus ojos volvieron al joven chico, quien al sentir la mirada ajena sobre la propia colocó un semblante aterrado y corrió hasta la pequeña cama de sábanas blancas, sobre la cual se aventó tomando las mantas y cubriendo su cuerpo tratando de ocultarse, volviendo a comenzar su llanto, a lo que él no pudo mas que entristecerse nuevamente. No entendía el porque aquel chico alteraba mas su postura que de lo que lo hacían sus demás pacientes…

-Está bien, señorita Lancraft-asintió él, caminando fuera de la habitación, donde se arregló un poco la bata y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo por el que había llegado, sintiendo a sus dos mas fieles subordinados alcanzarle en poco

-Doctor, acaban de pedirnos su autorización para entrar a la habitación e inyectarle al paciente Elric una doble ración de tranquilizantes-informó el rubio oji-azul, causando que los pasos del mayor se detuviesen, mas éste no se volteó tan siquiera en verle

-Rechaza la petición, Heiderich, nadie entrará a esa habitación por ahora, ni le inyectará tranquilizantes. El chico a pesar de su estatura es fuerte, no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien salga herido por su estado

Y era verdad, aunque no la verdad completa…aplicarle un tranquilizante…no, no sentía que fuese lo más correcto…aunque lo mas apropiado en dicha ocasión, pero no en el sentido ético. Era mejor dejarle sólo

El chico asintió, dándose media vuelta para informarles de la respuesta que el doctor había dado, siendo ahora Lancraft la única que se mantuviese al lado del joven de piel nívea

-Doctora Risa Lancraft…-murmuró volteándose a ver a la dama, quien tan sólo recuperó su postura y lo miró directamente a los ojos

-Si señor? Desea algo?-cuestionó con su tono de voz tranquilo

Un asentimiento provino del hombre, quien comenzó a retomar su marcha con la jovencita detrás de él, pendiente de su respuesta-Necesito que vayas con Hughes, Albert Hughes

-Albert…Hughes? Aquel encargado del papeleo, datos e historias de los pacientes que se encuentran internados?-cuestionó ella en su tono neutro, mas notablemente interesado, a lo que el mayor asintió

-Dile que me es urgente que lleve el reporte y el expediente de aquella enfermera que fue herida al ingresar en el área 121 hace un par de años y que los deje sobre mi escritorio-ordenó a lo cual la mujer asintió de inmediato, adelantándose en su camino dispuesta a cumplir la orden que le había sido dada

Mientras, él caminaba con aparente tranquilidad, dispuesto a seguir con sus siguientes pacientes, mas sin embargo, aquella imagen del pequeño ángel llorando sobre su cama, con sus alas sangrantes, cubierto por una barrera negra y su cabello suelto no salía de sus pensamientos…Si, no era así, pero sus ojos le veían de aquella manera

Tras haber dado el aviso, todos optaron por volver a sus respectivas labores, mas Hei se mantuvo parado frente aquel ventanal, observando con minuciosidad al chico encogido sobre su cama, aparentemente respirando agitadamente y aún con lágrimas en los ojos…

Afiló su mirada con decisión, colocando su mano en el frío cristal y susurrando palabras de difícil comprensión, antes de cerrar sus ojos y girarse al pasillo que daba a la salida, manteniendo aquella idea fija en su mente…

El día transcurrió completamente normal tras el encuentro que se había dado en las primeras horas del día. En el transcurso de éste la tormenta había desaparecido, por lo que la mayoría de éstos comenzaba a retirarse tras haber culminado el trabajo del día

Él volvía a su oficina mientras masajeaba sus hombros con un semblante de aparente cansancio, girando a sus lados y no encontrando a ninguno de ambos rubios ya que Hei le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se marchaba temprano; en cuanto a Risa, ella seguía atendiendo a un paciente que él consideraba era su favorito, pues su terapia terminaba convirtiéndose ne plática

Extendió su brazo una vez que vio la puerta de su oficina en frente, siguiendo el rito de seguridad y entrando a éste con cansancio, encontrándose sorprendido con una figura sonriente de ojos verde olivo y cabellos negros, utilizando lentes transparentes en forma de cuadritos y con su símbolo de 'V' como era costumbre, por lo que él tan sólo pudo corresponder a aquel saludo, acercándose a su escritorio y dejándose caer sobre el sillón de cuero

-Se te nota agotado-comentó aquel hombre tomando asiento delante del escritorio, recibiendo una mirada tranquila de Anderson

-Fue un día cansado-murmuró como respuesta, apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre el escritorio y su rostro en su muñeca, cambiando su expresión a una mas seria-tienes los datos que te pedí?

-Quién me crees?-respondió con una sonrisa, extendiéndole un fólder amarillo y cambiando su postura a una más centrada-Escuché lo que ocurrió en el ala 121..y créeme, lo que dice aquí te va a sorprender bastante

Roy sacó los papeles del fólder, comenzando a leer el reporte de la chica, abriendo cada vez mas los ojos al caer en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido aquella ocasión…y lo de hace unas cuantas horas…

-Es…es lo mismo…-susurró incrédulo dejando caer los documentos sobre el escritorio, a lo que Hughes no se inmutó, pues lo había leido mucho antes que su amigo-Contacta a ésta chica y que venga de inmediato, necesito discutir con ella…

El otro tan sólo asintió, retirándose de la habitación y dejando al pelinegro en completa penumbra, pues había apagado la lámpara de escritorio…mas aún así, leía y releía el nombre de aquella chica…'Winry Rivera…Winry…'recordó aquel nombre brotar de los labios de Edward…acaso ella tenia que ver algo con él? Pero…que clase de relación…?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

---------------

Nota: éste es un final alternativo para adaptarlo a la historia, a las personas que no soportan el sadismo y crueldad...pues nimodos ustedes escogieron leerla xD

---------------

**Cap. 3**

La oscuridad reinaba ahora el paisaje exterior, cubriendo en completa penumbra a toda aquella enorme institución. Por los largos pasillos no se divisaba alma alguna, y todas aquellas que habitaban aquel edificio se encontraban plácidamente recostadas en sus propias habitaciones, hundiendo el paisaje en un silencio sepulcral

Sin embargo, tranquilidad era lo menos que le sobraba al dulce ángel de cabellos rubios quien, encerrado en su prisión de pulcras paredes blancas, se retorcía dolorosamente entre las sábanas que le cubrían cual si tratasen de salvaguardarle

Sudor frío perlaba su frente y el resto de su pálida figura, la cual parecía resaltar como un bulto bajo las claras cobijas, el cual se movía con insistencia mientras de sus labios escapaban lamentos y súplicas que tan sólo los objeto alrededor suyo, él y el mismo Dios en el cual ya no creía eran los únicos que podían escucharle…

Mas al parecer, gozaba de compañía, pues una mano pálida pegada al cristal se había encogido en puño con dolor…

El dueño de éste era el joven de cabello rubios y ojos tan azules y puros como el mismo líquido vital, quien se encontraba apretando una de sus manos sobre el cristal y la otra en su pecho, donde su corazón se ocultaba, teniéndose que apoyar un poco más en la pared para conseguir mantenerse en pie, pues sentía como todas sus fuerzas le abandonaban…

¿¿Por qué…? ¿¿Por qué se sentía presa de aquel dolor tan profundo tan sólo al ver a aquel chico…? Cuando el doctor Anderson había entrado a aquel lugar, tambien se había sentido vulnerable ante él…todos parecían haberse sentido así, pero él se sentía desfallecer…

Era…como si ya lo conociera…como si él formara parte de su ser…pero eso no podía ser posible, pues jamás recordó haberlo visto en toda su vida que no fuese exterior a cuando arribó a aquel hospital…

Sobre aquella dura cama, el esbelto cuerpo del paciente de ojos dorados no dejaba de temblar ante el miedo que le transmitían sus pesadillas, implorando palabras de perdón y ruego a los seres que habían vivido con él…a aquellos que amó desmesura…y a aquellos que él mismo mató…

--------FLASH BACK--------

POV de Winry

En el subterráneo, oculta del resto de la civilización, una enorme ciudad se levantaba debajo de la gran Central City.

Ésta, que horas antes parecía una ciudad fantasma completamente pulcra, ordenada y bella, ahora sólo era una pila de escombros donde el líquido carmín que habita en cada humano se drenaba de las cenizas, dejando ver a los cuerpos inertes a los cuales pertenecían debajo de éstos

Cadáveres completos, desmembrados, todos sangrantes se tendían debajo de los ojos cerúleos de la chica de largos cabellos rubios, quien no podía correr por los caminos de ese lugar sin desviarse observar tal masacre…

Militares…todos ellos eran militares…uno que otro ciudadano…todos muertos bajo las cenizas de la ciudad abandonada a la cual ella seguía sin entender como habían arribado…

Tras varios momentos de haber viajado, se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio que se tendía frente a sus ojos de manera majestuosa e impotente, custodiada por cadáveres frente a ésta, con sus armas bañadas de su propio vitae y con sus pechos atravesados con lo que aparentaban ser cuatro agujeros que ella parecía recor…

Al volverse nuevamente a su camino, el cadáver de una de los homúnculos le sorprendió…Era Lust! Estaba sangrante y recostada sobre una pared con un símbolo alquímico a sus pies.; pero lo más curioso a su lado es que estaba sonriendo, con sus propias garras atravesándole a ella y a su compañero…el cual era el cuerpo del ya fallecido Scar

Aquello le había dejado consternada…ambas figura parecían sonreir complacidas en su lecho de muerte a pesar de haber tenido una muerte tan trágica…pero ¿¿no se suponía que los homúnculos no perecían…?

De un segundo a otro, sintió como su cuerpo era perforado, haciéndole caer al piso en cuatro patas, escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre por su boca mientras tambien escapaba un alarido de dolor, causando que sus cabellos rubios llegaran a su cara, cubriéndola por completo del rostro mientras eran bañados por su mismo jugo…

Se volvió a su agresor, observando que era el ser que se encontraba un poco más adelante que ella…era la homúnculo líquida, Sloth, quien tambien estaba desangrada y bajo el mismo círculo que la feliz y difunta pareja…

Mas en el rostro de ésta parecía haber cierto dolor, pues clamaba los nombres de sus creadores…de sus hijos…sus falsos hijos…Mas no duró demasiado…aquellas heridas le dejaron poco a poco con el último respiro, haciéndola caer en el piso con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y combinándose con la sangre, a lo que ella no pudo mas que sentir pena y rezar por su alma…

Sin embargo, no podía detenerse…estaba muy débil…moriría en poco a causa de aquel agujero que se había provocado a causa de la perforación que la homúnculo le había hecho, teniendo que gatear e incluso arrastrarse por aquel camino que le llevaría donde los hermanos Elric…al menos, quería verlos una vez mas…antes de que su muerte llegase…

En su camino, ella no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas…pues ahí estaban los cuerpos de personas que ella respetaba y había aprendido a querer…la teniente Hawkeye, el teniente 2 Havoc, Breda, Farman y Fury…todos muertos mas en sus rostros reflejándose una dulce tranquilidad

'Estaré con ustedes…muy pronto…' pensó para sí misma al ver la luz cegadora que venía del enorme salón al cual llegó como su cuerpo se lo había permitido, observando a Edward combatiendo con Envy con varias heridas tapizando su cuerpo, y los cuerpos agotados de Al y Wrath en un rincón, recostados mientras uno apoyaba su cabeza en la del otro…

No podía mas…sentía su conciencia abandonarle, tan sólo logrando levantar su mano suavemente cuando observó la figura del mayor de los Elric escapar hacia donde estaba ella, dándole la espalda…por fin…su deseo se había cumplido…el que Ed fuese la última cosa que sus ojos vieran…

Fin del POV de Winry

-E…Ed…-susurró de manera casi inaudible, mas el agudo oído del chico lo percibió, girándose a su espalda y abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver al cadáver de Winry tendido en el piso, estirando su mano hasta él con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro

-WINRY!-exclamó él adelantándose al ataque de Envy, corriendo hasta ella con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se arrodilló a su lado, tomando aquella mano entre las suyas…no podía creerlo… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí…?

Ella tan sólo sonrió, aplicando un poco de presión en aquella mano mientras sus labios le sonreían con un hilillo de sangre resbalándose por éstos, ladeando su cabeza antes de con sus labios decirle las palabras 'gracias…'

Aquello dejó a el oji-dorado consternado, tanto que no sintió a la presencia de Envy detrás suyo con las manos en su cadera y sonriendo cínicamente ante el semblante del Chibi-full metal

-¿Ves lo que causas, O-chibi-chan?-cuestionó en homúnculo de cabellos verdosos, tomando por sorpresa a Ed por el cuello, quien tenía su mirada perdida y consternada, mas aún observando los ojos purpúreos del homúnculo mientras éste le veía con cinismo

Llevó sus propias manos a su cuello, tratando de alejar a aquellas que le intentaban asfixiar, mas la presión que usaba el mayor era mucho mayor a la que él podía controlar

-Ella murió por tu causa, ¿sabes?-murmuró mientras el otro dejaba de aplicar presión, abriendo aún mas grandemente sus ojos, negando suavemente con su cabeza, incrédulo ante aquella afirmación que el otro hacía

Estaba fuera de sí, no podía articular palabra alguna, tan sólo verse reflejado en aquellos ojos que parecían culparlo…burlarse de él…pero, ¿por qué…? Él no había hecho nada para que Winry falleciera… ¿o…si?

-Ella murió por tu culpa…-volvió a repetir el homúnculo mientras estrujaba un poco más el blanco cuello-Ella murió por venir a verte…por estar contigo aún sabiendo que podía perecer en el intento. Pero eras tu el causante, el culpable de que ella viniera y arriesgase su vida por ti…es tu culpa que ella te amase

-I…iie…-comenzó a negar más insistentemente el alquimista de acero ante tales palabras…entonces…él si…tenía la culpa de la muerte de Winry…todo era su culpa…todas esas muertes eran causa suya…

-Si, chibi, y ¿te digo otra cosa?-susurra acercando el cuerpo colgante a su oído, para luego voltearse y voltearle a donde Wrath y Al descansaba, ambos con apariencia tranquila pero con sus figuras desangrantes de igual manera que el resto en esa ciudad-él tambien murió por ti…ambos murieron para protegerte a ti

-No…-aquella voz dejó consternados a ambos, tanto a Envy como a Ed, quienes se giraron a ver los ojos grisáceos del chico, sonreírle dulcemente a su hermano por última vez…-no lo escuches…nii…-mas con éstas palabras gastó su último aliento, dejándole perecer en paz con una dulce sonrisa en su s labios al haber dicho aquella palabra por última vez…

-A…Al…¡¡Al…!-exclamó aún siendo asfixiado, aunque su rostro se tornase azul por la falta de aire…mas sintió como caía seco en el piso de aquel lugar, causando un ruido sordo mientras se encogía en el piso y las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas cual sollozo desesperado

Winry…Al…ambos había fallecido por su culpa…¡¡¡tan sólo por su maldita culpa! Había perdido a su hermano y a su mejor amiga…¡¡todo por su maldita causa!

Esa era su oportunidad…con su mirada cargada de sadismo, venganza y maldad, observó al chico a sus pies, mientras elevaba uno de sus brazos para atravesarlo y acabar con su patética existencia. Si lo que quería era pasar al otro mundo con su hermano y aquella chiquilla… ¡él tendría el placer de cumplirlo!

Una lluvia de sangre brotó tras aquel ataque, mas los ojos purpúreos de Envy se abrieron grandemente al ver a la persona a la cual había atacado, entre enfado, decepción y cierto odio… ¡ese estúpido siempre interrumpía su diversión!

Ed sintió algo caer sobre su cuerpo, levantando su rostro y llevando una mano a su rostro, palpando lo que había caído sobre éste, llevándolo frente a sus ojos para notar que era…

-Sangre…-murmuró con la mirada perdida, levantando su rostro para ver de quien provenía, lo cual le dejó aún mas trastornado, cual si una daga hubiese atravesado su corazón y apretarle entre sus manos haciéndole añicos-¡¿T…Taisa…!-exclamó mientras se levantaba, tomando en brazos el cuerpo del mayor de ojos oscuros

El cuerpo ajeno manchaba las ropas oscuras que el alquimista de Acero vestía, pues su pecho parecía haber sido perforado por el brazo de Envy, dejando un enorme agujero sangrante al igual que Winry, haciéndole escupir sangre manchándole un poco más

El rostro del coronel, antes escondido entre el pecho del gatito dorado, se levantó ligeramente, observando las lágrimas correr por el hermoso rostro de su precioso niño, al cual no pudo mas que sonreir tenuemente, llevando una de sus manos al rostro ajeno, posándola en su mejilla y retirando aquellos caminitos de rocío salado, murmurando palabras que a sus oídos parecieron ser inaudibles…

Tras esto, sus labios fueron invadidos por aquel que se resguardaba entre sus brazos, tomándole la mano con suavidad a lo que él no pudo rechazarle, pues sentía su pecho ser contagiado por aquella ardiente llama…mas tal y como cualquiera, ambas se fueron apagando, y la de Ed se extinguió al sentir que la presión en sus labios y mano había desaparecido, haciéndole gritar desesperadamente abrazando el cuerpo de Mustang entre el suyo y…

Despertó con el mismo grito que había soltado en aquel momento, estrujando las sábanas con temor mientras respiraba agitadamente, pudiéndose divisar con mayor claridad el sudor que le perlaba la frente y las lágrimas que corrían dolorosamente por sus mejillas pálidas

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, comenzando a sollozar desesperadamente, encogiéndose mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro, ocultándose tras ellas mientras descargaba la desesperación que reinaba en su pecho…

Sin embargo, levantó su rostro al escuchar el chillar de la puerta, notando que alguien había irrumpido en su cuarto, quedándose inmóvil al divisar a su pequeño hermanito, ignorando el hecho que éste poseía ojos cerúleos y no grises, manteniéndose estático sobre su cama mientras éste cerraba a su espalda y comenzaba a avanzar hasta él, tomando asiento a su lado, en la cama

Por reacción, no evitó lanzarse a sus brazos, descargando toda la tristeza que llevaba dentro mientras el otro correspondía el gesto de manera fraternal, exterior al trato que tenía con los pacientes…sentía como si él fuese distinto a los demás, un lazo exterior a todo lo demás…besando sus cabellos con ternura y formando un dulce cuadro en el cual el silencio ya no era tan incómodo a oídos de ambos…

TCB

----------------

Queridos lectores, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, éste final es alternativo a la historia verdadera, pues fue adaptada para que quedase con el fic. Espero que aún así les haya agradado


	4. Chapter 4

Cáp. 4

En aquellos instantes, nada les importaba a ambos chicos, los cuales se encontraban sumidos en un abrazo cálido y hermoso, compartiendo el calor ajeno sin necesidad de nada más…ésta vez Ed no reaccionó tirando o alejando al chico de sí, sentía profundamente que ese era su hermano y lo necesitaba a su lado…Necesitaba a Al como siempre, aliviado de que estuviera con vida y con su propio cuerpo; no le había hecho caso a aquellos ojos azulados, estaba demasiado sumido en su felicidad como para fijarse en detalles que para él eran insignificantes

Los minutos transcurrieron lenta y silenciosamente, ambos con gestos más tranquilos…

Mientras que Heiderich se encargaba de apaciguar el llanto del rubio éste tan sólo trataba de conseguir una mayor comodidad en aquel pecho que despedía un aroma tan similar y a la vez tan distinto al de su pequeño hermanito…elevando un poco su rostro lentamente y encontrándose con el del menor manteniendo un gesto tranquilo sobre sus facciones

Poco a poco, los pequeños temblores causados por los llantos fueron cesando hasta desaparecer al igual que las lágrimas que salían de los ojitos llorosos y dorados del mayor de los Elric, el cual se fue separando lentamente mientras que los brazos ajenos se soltaban poco a poco para que éste pudiese librarse con facilidad, encontrándose poco a poco los ojos zafiro con los dorados, haciendo al chico de cabellos largos sobresaltarse un poco ante aquel hecho, aún sin entender el porque…

-Al…-fue lo único que murmuró el joven de ojos dorados y piel incluso mas blanca que la del alemán cual si fuera tallada en uno de los mármoles mas finos que hubiesen existido-¿¿Eres Alphonse…ne? ¿¿Alphonse Elric…? ¿¿Mi querido hermanito…? ¿¿¿Mi pequeño hermano…?-murmuró, casi rogando por que la respuesta fuese positiva, pero en sus adentros sabía que tan sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo…

Aquel chico se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras…si bien era cierto que su nombre era Alphonse, no era aquel que el joven esperaba escuchar, tan sólo atinando a negar suavemente mientras mantenía su mirada en aquellos hermosos y estupefactos ojos del joven aún entre sus brazos, quien le observaba incrédulo y, nuevamente tembloroso, cual si el miedo se quisiera apoderar de nuevo de él al igual que la amarga desesperación…

-Mi nombre es Alphonse…Alphonse Heiderich…-completó el rubio de ojos cerúleos, a lo que el chico frente de sí no supo que decir ni que pensar…-lo lamento…no soy aquel a quien usted busca y recuerda…joven Edward…

¿¿Era tan igual a su hermanito…tan parecido…qué es lo que ocurría…? Si él no era su Al…¿¿en qué lugar estaba? ¿¿Por qué toda la gente que veía tenía tanto parecido con aquellos que él quería…? ¿¿Aquellos que él había visto morir…? ¿¿¿Aquellos…aquellos que perecieron por su causa y por nada más?

-¿¿Doushte…?-aquel murmullo fue escuchado por el joven alemán, quien lo observó con un gesto que mostraba incomprensión, tratando de acercar su mano a aquel niño que se escondía y re huía de cualquier contacto físico en aquellos momentos-por qué...? ¿¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mi hermanito…? ¿¿Por qué ella tenía tanto parecido con mi madre…? ¿¿Por qué ella con Winry…con Rose…con Roy…?-Murmuraba una y otra vez mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos, cubriendo su rostro de cualquier contacto visual…sin entender lo que ocurría…por qué ocurría…por que se afanaban con su tortura…a destruirlo mentalmente…a acabar con todo aquello que amaba nuevamente…

En aquellos momentos, Hei no pudo más que observar todo lo que ocurría con impotencia, hasta que se acercó al cuerpo del menor el cual se dejó abrazar, siendo tomado entre los brazos del doctor alemán, el cual besaba los cabellos ajenos con suavidad mientras tan sólo sentía un cuerpo inerte y perdido entre sus brazos, acurrucándose en él cual si se tratase de un pequeño niño perdido y herido…

Aquellas palabras…aquellas aclaraciones…aquellos nombres él los conocía, las personas que los poseían o que los habían tenido…al parecer eran parte de los recuerdos pasados del chico que aún parecía conservar, pero que le dolía rememorar…¿¿¿es acaso que algo les había ocurrido a tales personas? La razón del dolor y el sufrimiento del rubio...con sus traumas…¿¿¿eran por ellos…?

Prefirió no decir nada…tan sólo tratarlo como si de aquel recuerdo se tratase…como si él fuese la persona a la cual le recordaba…a su querido hermano…sonriendo con suavidad al ver que aquello funcionaba…pero ese teatro…ese engaño no podría sostenerse por demasiado tiempo…

-Edward-san…-murmuró mientras lo acunaba un poco más, besándole los cabellos, percibiendo como la mano metálica y la humana de aquel chico se aferraban a sus ropas…viendo la cabecita rubia negar de manera continua, levantando su mirada, sonriendo tristemente, algo que le rompió casi el corazón, mas parecía mas relajado…al menos era ya algo…

-Por favor…dime Onii-chan…u onii-san…tan sólo un momento…mientras te quedes conmigo, Hei…se que yo mismo me engaño…pero lo necesito…al menos…por últimas vez quiero escuchar…a alguien diciéndome así…-murmuró a lo que el ojiazul no pudo mas que asentir, sonriendo de manera tenue, acunándolo y viendo como el otro no hacía nada para alejarse

-Muy bien…Onii-san…-murmuró a lo que la sonrisa en los labios del rubio de cabellos largos había aumentado…ahora que importaba el habitar un engaño…una realidad…eso era lo de menos…era algo alternativo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Hughes habíase acomodado en la silla frente al escritorio de Anderson, ambos revisando los expedientes del paciente de ojos dorados y felinos…sin embargo parecía faltar una parte de la historia…como registros de nacimiento o cosas fundamentales…apenas podíase encontrar parte de la historia, mas no había nada acerca del rubio que no fuese posterior a sus dieciséis años…

-Creo que encontré algo interesante, Roy…-murmuró el hombre de ojos esmeralda, tomando unos documentos que extendió al doctor, el cual tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leer los primeros párrafos, sorprendiéndose de su hallazgo-al parecer, hubo algo que afectó al joven Edward desde antes de que ésta joven le acogiese y encontrase…

-¿¿Si…pero que sería…? Para que reconociera a todo quien se le acercaba…y luego ¿¿les tuviese miedo…?-cuestionó mas para su persona que para su compañero, revisando una y otra vez los expedientes que se presentaban ante sus ojos, los cuales mostraban parte del pasado del chico antes de ser internado

----------------------Flash Back----------------------

Hace aproximadamente tres años antes de que el rubio fuese internado, una joven mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, residente de un pequeño y humilde poblado a las afueras de la ciudad de Berlín había hecho un viaje corto a uno de los ríos del sitio. Era viuda y sin hijos, ya que su esposo había muerto años antes y era infértil…así que vivía por completo sola de no ser por una chica de piel morena y cabellos rojizos que vivía cerca de su casa y que le llamaba madre…

En aquella travesía, se sorprendió y asustó al mismo tiempo el encontrar el cadáver de un joven chico de cabellos rubios y largos, recostado a las orillas del lugar, con varias partes de su cuerpo notablemente lastimadas y sangrante, además de que parecía no tener un brazo y una pierna sino implantes metálicos en su lugar…algo que le extrañó pues no creyó que ya existiese tal tecnología en dicha época

Algo dudosa se acercó hasta el niño, el cual parecía lastimado e Inconciente, por lo que ella no deseaba dejarle abandonado, retirándose una chaqueta que traía encima de su cuerpo y sacó su pañuelo, comenzando a remojarlo y a limpiar la figura sucia de manera superficial, retirando las ropas desgarradas y colocándole sólo la chamarra que raramente le quedaba

Se mantuvo a su lado hasta que notó que por fin los ojos ajenos se abrían, reflejando unas doradas gemas…sin embargo, algo le daba la impresión de que aquel chico estaba destrozado por dentro, ya que sus ojitos no parecían tener vida…

Tardó en enfocar lo que había a su alrededor, sintiendo como su cuerpo le lastimaba, mas tenía distintas telas cubriéndole las heridas, girándose a la mujer que le sorprendió con aquella sonrisa que tanto extrañaba…dejando a un lado el color de ojos…era una persona tan amada…que no tomaba en cuenta que no fuese en verdad aquella…

'Pero debe serlo…'-se dijo a sí mismo al ver que su vestido estaba desgarrado y colocado en su cuerpo aquellas partes para detener la sangre, además de la chamarra de la señora, la cual estaba sonriéndole, deslizando una mano por su mejilla, mas contenta al ver como esa mirada había tomado vida, poca…pero lo había hecho…

-¿¿¿O…okaa-san…?-cuestionó a lo que la mujer no le entendió, mas ante los ojos que le miraban cariñosamente, ella tan sólo le abrazó de manera maternal…ese cuerpo parecía algo desnutrido, muy herido y débil…por lo que no pudo mas que hacer aquello y cosa que el menor no rechazó, tan sólo se dejó llevar por su aroma…por el calor indudable que despedía…aunque no supiese que no era ella la persona que se refugiaba en sus recuerdos…

Tras esto, ella se quedó a su lado, cargándole en su espalda y llevándole de regreso a su pueblo mientras que el chico se dormía para descansar y relajar su cuerpo, encargándose de recuperarse…sabía que eso quería su madre…aunque aún dudaba en donde se encontraría su hermano y su padre…aunque sinceramente, jamás le había dado mucha importancia al segundo sino era que ninguna

Tardaron unas horas en llegar, mas la noche ya había caído, dejando ver a la peli-castaña esperando a la señora frente a su casa, sorprendida de ver a un chico a cuesta suya, el cual comenzó a despertarse, reconociendo a aquella chica como Roze, susurrando el nombre y llegando al oído de la mayor, la cual negó con la cabeza, llamando la atención de Ed

-Noah-indicó a lo que el gatito curioso ladeó su cabeza, haciendo sonreír a la castaña y a la morena de igual manera-ella es Noah

Cayeron en cuenta de que él no les podía comprender del todo al igual que ellas a él, al parecer hablaba un idioma distinto, mas no era problema para ella que crió a Ed como un hijo…enseñándole poco a poco a hablar alemán con gestos y figuras, pues no había manera alguna de que pudiesen comunicarse…incluso sus maneras de escritura eran distintas la una de la otra

Mas eso no era barrera…a pesar de que ambos no podían comunicarse hasta meses después, o poco a poco, ella siempre estaba con el gatito dorado así como éste con ella…cuando no tenían nada que hacer, él tan sólo disfrutaba el recostar su cabeza en las piernas de la mujer y sentir sus caricias en sus cabellos y su rostro…su dulce mano en sus mejillas, los besos delicados que a veces depositaba en ellas, los abrazos cariñosos…

Ayudaba también en la casa y aprendió a convivir con Noah, la cual iban muy continuamente a la casa, tratándose ambos como hermanos, mas él no podía borrar de su cabeza la imagen de un niño rubio de ojos grises, una chica rubia de ojos azules, un hombre blanco de ojos azules y cabellos oscuros…y una armadura…mas no los lograba identificar…no lograba recordar nada por mas que lo intentara…y no lo deseaba, mas una parte de su inconciente robaba porque nada fuese descubierto en medio de tanta paz…

Sin embargo…nada es lo que uno desea…

-¡¡Qué molesto eres, Ed!-dijo la morena mientras perseguía al rubio, el cual estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, guantes, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color, además de su cabello en una coleta alta, mas agarrado con un moño de color rosa, por lo que los demás se burlaban, además de la cómica persecución de ambos, dejando ver el rostro enfadado y malévolo del chico

-¡¡¡Eso te pasa por ponerme en vergüenza, Noah no baka!-dijo alegremente mientras corría con el diario personal de la chica, la cual hacía corajes por entender las palabras en japonés de su 'hermano', mas ambos hablando en la lengua de aquel país…

Sin embargo, algo llamó la atención de todas las personas…eso era el humo que provenía de la parte mas alejada del pueblo donde ellos residían…dejando ver la mirada asustada y traumatizada del rubio de la que la joven estuvo pendiente, notando como éste ya no estaba a su lado de un segundo a otro…sino que se encontraba ya de camino a donde había sido el incidente, por lo que se apresuró al igual que varios del pueblo…

Mas lo que sus ojos vieron no era exactamente una bonita escena…las casas cremadas, destruidas por completo…mas todas las personas se encontraban fuera de ellas, con la sangre bañando sus cuerpos, todas faltantes de su cabeza…mas los cuerpos de las mujeres no sólo habían sufrido aquello, sino que también habían sido cruelmente destazadas, dejando tan sólo un mechón de cabello

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar en aparecer…los gritos de horror al ver a los causantes alejándose cada vez más, al parecer simples personas que no estaban conformes con la forma de vida o de pensamiento de aquella zona de Alemania…

Mas lo que mas resaltó fue el grito de desesperación de Ed, notándose como sus ojos se colocaban en blanco, mostrando tan sólo el horror y el pánico ante la escena…misma que había traído consigo algo mas que la desgracia, desesperación y culpabilidad: sus trágicos recuerdos

Aquellos alaridos no hicieron mas que asustar mas a los niños, los cuales comenzaron a llorar temerosos…mas nada lo podía hacer callar…nada lo tranquilizaba…las lágrimas, los gritos lastimeros, su voz gritando, cortándose mientras imploraba perdón a aquellos cadáveres que vez tras vez se mostraban frente a su rostro…una sonrisa maligna y burlona que quería destruirlo y que se burlaba al ver que lo había logrado de la mejor forma…

Destruyendo a todos aquellos que conformaban su todo…su corazón y su alma, haciendo flaquear su razón y su voluntad de vivir…

Nuevamente aquellas memorias habían sido liberadas tras la muerte de su 'madre'…todo bombardeó su mente y la destruyó nuevamente, dejando a su cuerpo tembloroso sobre el asfalto, estremeciéndose mientras dejaba de gritar, mas sus lágrimas se hacían mayores y sus súplicas de perdón aumentaban, lanzando lejanamente a la persona que le tocó en el hombro, girándose para ver a Noah tendida en el piso, llevando una mano a su cabeza mientras que él negaba

-Iie…Noah…no…no te me acerques…no te me acerques o tu también morirás…como todos…¡¡¡morirás como todos!-exclamó haciendo que todos diesen un paso para atrás, dejando al chico sollozando, alejándose lentamente, tan sólo quedando la morena y él…incluso cuando la lluvia torrencial azotó el lugar, ella se mantuvo a su lado, observando atentamente hasta que éste se hubo desmayado en el piso ante el cansancio…llevándole al interior de su casa que aún seguía en pie

Lo depositó en su cama, desvistiéndolo y colocándole nuevas ropas para que no se enfermara…observando tan sólo el rostro angustiado…observando como éste lloraba a pesar de estar dormido, suplicaba al mismo tiempo, diciendo palabras en su lengua nativa, casi ninguna entendible para ella a pesar de haber escuchado japonés durante casi un año

-Ed…¿¿Qué es lo que te ocurre…? ¿¿Qué fue lo que te pasó…?-murmuró ella mientras colocaba una mano en la frente ajena, ya que ella tenía la habilidad de leer las mentes tan sólo con tocar el cuerpo de la persona, sintiendo como los recuerdos fluían a su cuerpo, sintiendo ella misma el dolor, la pena y el sufrimiento que su 'hermano' estaba sufriendo al punto de ella misma caer en la histeria

No pudo más que tomar un teléfono y llamar al hospital psiquiátrico, utilizando un tono de lo más desquiciado, dándole la descripción de aquel que debían internar y colgando ella misma el teléfono sin dejarles hablar más de la cuenta…

Era demasiado para ella…tan sólo miró con los ojos desmesurados al ángel herido que yacía acostado sobre la cama, sonriendo con locura, sacando un arma de la gaveta de su mueble, colocándola en su garganta…tan sólo escuchándose el eco del sonido de la pistola, revelando lo que había ocurrido…pues había sentido aquellas sensaciones tan propias que no pudo resistirlas y no sabía como el pequeño había cargado con todo aquello

Minutos después llegó la ambulancia, saliendo un par de hombres con una camilla y una camisa de fuerza, encontrándose a la chica postrada en el piso, bañada en su propia sangre, con un gesto incalculable en su cara mientras que, en el menor, tan sólo se notaban las lágrimas y se escuchaban balbuceos que no podían entender…

Tras esto, fue transportado a aquel sitio, donde fue encerrado, dejando ver al niño el cual se despertó, comenzando a gritar y sollozar…para luego quedar en posición fetal sobre la silla…mirando la nada…manteniéndose en tal posición durante años…sin comer o beber algo…hasta el día en el que el doctor de cabellos negros…le había vuelto a despertar…

-------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------------------------

Tras leer aquel resumen, cerró el fólder, siendo observado por su amigo, al cual dio la indicación de que se retirase, levantándose de su lugar y guardando los documentos, dejando una foto del chico sobre su escritorio…girándose a ver por su ventanal, pensando en lo que iba a hacer…aunque no tenía idea…de cómo ayudarlo…

TCB


End file.
